


Not My First Rodeo

by VelveteenThestral



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: 1x04, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelveteenThestral/pseuds/VelveteenThestral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian Gray introduces Ethan Chandler to the pleasures of absinthe, Wagner, and quite a bit more. My take on what happened after that kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My First Rodeo

It had been a fascinating evening, Dorian Gray thought, as he drew a gramophone cylinder from his cabinet and placed it in the machine. First, the delightfully exaggerated play at the Grand Guignol theatre, with the added pleasure of exchanging glances with the intriguing Miss Ives during the show; then the unexpected companionship of Mr. Ethan Chandler, an American visitor who was not, Dorian thought, quite as rough as he seemed. The ratting had been a mistake, perhaps, what with the unpleasant altercation at the end, but it had served its purpose as a prelude to inviting Ethan back to his house, and introducing him to the rituals and effects of absinthe. Their conversation had been stimulating, layers of meaning shifting beneath the surface of the words, and Dorian was certain that one of Ethan's layers was desire. He lowered the needle to the cylinder, and, his eyes fixed on Ethan's face as the music swelled, began to speak.

"This is the very end of the opera. Isolde's lover is dead before her. They're on the beach. The waves are rolling in and out. You can hear that in the music, can't you? And her heartbreak. You can hear that." Dorian lowered his eyes, then looked up again, catching Ethan's gaze.

Ethan stood transfixed, though whether by the music or something else, Dorian couldn't say. He didn't seem to see Dorian at all; it was as if he were caught in a vision only he could see. _Well, that's absinthe for you_ , Dorian thought, studying Ethan's face, wondering what those private visions might be.

The stillness was broken as Ethan strode towards Dorian and seized him by the throat. He stared at Dorian for a long moment, his eyes dark and angry, then yanked him into a ferocious kiss, his other hand holding Dorian by the back of the neck. After a few seconds, Ethan pulled away, the anger in his face now mixed with lust, his mouth open and his breath coming heavily.

Dorian stood unmoving and silent, his lips softly parted, his eyes asking the question: _What will you do next?_ while his body's stillness assured Ethan: _It's up to you._ Ethan answered him, wordlessly and decisively, grabbing Dorian by the shoulders and tugging his shirt open, shoving it down his arms and onto the floor. Dorian accepted it without protest, and lifted a gentle hand to Ethan's chest, undoing his topmost button with a delicate touch. Ethan's shirt joined Dorian's, and they stood looking at each other again, until Dorian lifted his face in silent invitation, moving the barest fraction closer to Ethan, who closed the gap with another kiss.

It was tender this time, not violent, Ethan's hand coming to cradle the back of Dorian's skull, their bodies meeting, skin touching skin. Another kiss followed, and then another, and the anger on Ethan's face was replaced by wonder as he held Dorian close and looked intently into his face.

Dorian's lips were curved in a soft, dreamy smile. He wound his arms around Ethan, trailing his fingertips along Ethan's spine, rubbing his cheek against the roughness of Ethan's beard.  Ethan groaned, and Dorian reveled in the sound; nothing was sweeter than to hear someone overwhelmed by desire, to know that he was desired so intensely. Dorian traced the contours of Ethan's muscles as Ethan pressed a flurry of soft kisses over his face, ending with another deep, searching kiss. Ethan's hands were roaming over Dorian's body, reaching down to cup his arse, pulling him in closer still. He was hard, they were both hard, and Dorian frotted against him, wondering how much teasing Ethan could bear, whether he would allow Dorian to savor caressing and being caressed for as long as Dorian wished, or if he would grow forceful again, desperate to satisfy his desire. Both possibilities had their own appeal. For now, Dorian enjoyed the sensation of Ethan's hands on his skin; calloused, rough hands accustomed to work and violence, but not violent now. He twined his fingers in Ethan's hair, tugging softly, shivering with pleasure at the moan he elicited. It was delicious to be held against Ethan's broad chest, to feel his strength and the heat rising from his skin. It was a pleasure Dorian didn't get as often as he might like; there was never any shortage of tall, burly men willing to accept the attentions of a slender, pretty boy, but ones who would bring their whole body to the business instead of just their pricks were rarer. He'd taken a gamble on Ethan and his desire to "be someone else", and it had paid off handsomely. He wondered how far he could carry the game.

With that thought in mind, Dorian sank to his knees, flowing gracefully into a posture too elegant to be truly submissive. He tilted his head back, a sly, knowing smile playing about his lips. Ethan's expression was intent, focused inward, and his breathing was heavy and a little ragged.

Delicately, as delicately as he'd unbuttoned Ethan's shirt, Dorian unbuttoned Ethan's fly, and the fly of his drawers as well, and pulled out his cock.

He dragged his lips along the underside of it, base to tip, and repeated the motion with his tongue, rewarded with more of Ethan's abandoned groans. Tilting his head back again, Dorian flicked his tongue around the tip, holding Ethan firmly, studying him. "I'm not the first man to suck your cock, am I?"  
  
"You're not sucking it yet," Ethan growled. "What are you waiting for?"

Dorian grinned. "An answer." He tugged Ethan playfully.

"It's not my first rodeo," Ethan said. "Fucked a few, too. If they wanted it. You gonna keep talking, or what?"

Dorian's answer was to take Ethan into his mouth, and Ethan's response a high-pitched moan. Not the first, no, but Dorian would bet that he'd be one of the best. He'd had plenty of practice, after all.

Ethan's reactions were everything Dorian could want. More moans, his eyes closing, punctuated with whispered encouragements, "just like that," and "yeah". His hands went to Dorian's hair, at first only stroking, but then gripping and holding Dorian's head still as Ethan desperately fucked his mouth. Dorian felt a surge of heat go through him, and he opened his throat to it, letting the roughness fuel his own arousal. Even so, he didn't want it to end just yet, and Ethan was close, too close. Dorian raised his hands to Ethan's hips, grabbing and stilling them, changing his mouth's movements to a gentle sucking.

Ethan drew in his breath on a whimper. "Don't stop." An exhale. "Was I hurting you?

Dorian responded only with a hum, wordless but reassuring. As he expected, that brought another groan from Ethan. He chuckled at that, and Ethan tried to thrust his hips again, but Dorian leaned back slightly, canceling out the movement.

"You gonna let me finish?" Dorian's answer this time was to bring one hand to Ethan's cock, and circle the head with his tongue. He flicked his eyes up to Ethan's face, then lowered them as coquettishly as any girl. Ethan sighed. "I take it that's a no. You know you're driving me crazy." Eyelid flicker. Circle of tongue. A gentle pull, bringing another moan.

Ethan grabbed Dorian's shoulders. His voice was a guttural whisper. " _Please_ let me fuck you."

Dorian moved his head away, his hand still wrapped around the base of Ethan's cock. He looked up into Ethan's face, his smile full of delight. "I'd like that," he said. A note of mischief crept into his voice. "But why don't you let me fuck _you_?"

Ethan's brow creased. "Uh - I've never -" But his cock twitched under Dorian's hand.

Dorian stroked his thumb back and forth along Ethan's shaft. "I thought perhaps not," he said lightly. "All the more reason to try it tonight, don't you think? A new experience."

Ethan made a hum of pleasure in his throat at Dorian's touch. "Like the absinthe?"

"Just so." Dorian lowered his head and gave Ethan's cock a slow, deliberate lick. "I think you'll enjoy it."

Ethan brushed Dorian's hair back from his temple. "All right."

Dorian placed a kiss on the tip of Ethan's cock, then rose to his feet. "Come to my bedroom," he suggested. "Much more comfortable than the floor."

Ethan's only response was to clasp Dorian's hand.

Upstairs, the bedclothes were already turned down for the night; Dorian's servants were well trained to do their duties while remaining well out of the way of their master and any guests he might entertain. Dorian stepped out of his elastic-sided boots and his socks (so unaesthetic, to be left standing in just one's socks), shed his trousers and silk drawers, and laid down on the bed. Ethan paused, one boot in his hand, and just stared; Dorian basked in it, knowing himself beautiful, knowing himself appreciated. He stretched, arching his body in unspoken invitation.

Ethan came to him, wrapping him in a close embrace. Dorian pressed into it, trailing his tongue along Ethan's neck, shifting his body so that Ethan was under him, bringing his hands to caress Ethan's face, outlining his eyebrows and lips with one fingertip. Ethan's mouth fell open at that, his eyes still locked on Dorian's, and Dorian covered it with a passionate kiss. Ethan's eyes closed and his neck arched, and Dorian tugged his hair again, making Ethan's hips buck as well. "I could kiss you all night," Dorian murmured. "But I think you want more than that."

"You know I do," Ethan said. "You gonna do what you promised?"

"As long as you want to," Dorian said, letting Ethan decide whether that was checking for permission or promising thoroughness. After all, he meant both. "Stay just like that. I want to see your face."

Ethan ran a flat palm down Dorian's back. "All right."

Dorian opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a small jar.

  
"What's that for?"

Dorian smiled. "What do you think it's for?"

Ethan shook his head. "If I knew, I wouldn't have asked." He sniffed as Dorian unscrewed the lid. "Another one of your perfumes?"

"It _is_ perfumed," Dorian said, taking a dab of the contents on his fingertip and smoothing it onto the pulse point at Ethan's neck. "Myrrh and benzoin; do you like it?" The scent was powerful, the warm, almost vanilla-like fragrance of benzoin blending with myrrh's resin-edged sweetness, the whole nearly as intoxicating as the smoky haze of an opium den. Ethan's only answer was a deep breath and a quiet groan. "But that's not what it's _for_ ," Dorian continued. Ethan was still looking at him with an expression of mild curiosity. "Do you _really_ not know? What _did_ you use with the ones who let you fuck them? Spit and good intentions?" Dorian chuckled at the way Ethan lowered his eyes. "We can do much better than that."

"Oh yeah? Show me," Ethan said.

"Gladly."

Dorian bent down to kiss Ethan deeply, one hand stroking his cock. He wanted Ethan to be well aroused before he put so much as a fingertip near his arsehole. It was all too easy for a surprising sensation to register as pain, and that was the last thing he wanted. He darted out his tongue to flick Ethan's upper lip as he scooped a generous quantity of the salve out of the jar. Kisses along Ethan's neck, and a soft nip at his shoulder - yes, that brought a groan, and an arch of his hips, and Dorian sat up again, spreading Ethan's thighs apart with the pressure of his own, working his hand between Ethan's legs. He pulled at Ethan's cock with long, slow strokes as he spread the salve around Ethan's entrance. Ethan let out a deep sigh, his eyelids closing in obvious pleasure.

"Good?" Dorian asked.

"I'll give you ten years to stop," Ethan muttered, his eyes still closed.

Dorian chuckled. "There's more." Carefully, smoothly, he slipped a finger inside Ethan, carrying more salve along with it. He drank in the sound of Ethan's gasp and the sight of his neck arching with greedy enjoyment; this was power, and using his power to give pleasure was as sweet as having the pleasure himself. Knowing that it was a new pleasure that Ethan was discovering was sweeter yet. He slid his finger back and forth. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah." Dorian hadn't been in any doubt of the answer, but hearing Ethan say it sharpened his arousal even more. He crooked his finger inside Ethan, pressing behind his sack with his thumb, and was rewarded with another gasp. How responsive Ethan was, and how thoroughly he was surrendering to Dorian's touch! He added a second finger, feeling Ethan's muscles stretch.

Ethan groaned, his cock twitching in Dorian's stroking hand. Dorian rubbed a thumb over the slick moisture at its tip. Ethan's eyes opened, and Dorian felt a glow within him at the mixture of lust and concentration on Ethan's face. He grinned. "Well?"

"Fuck me _now_ ," Ethan demanded, the words Dorian had been waiting to hear. His grin broadened as he spread the salve onto his aching cock. He knelt above Ethan, spreading his arse open with one hand, guiding his cock with the other, and entered him with a slow, steady pressure. Ethan's expression changed to a dawning wonder, even greater than the one he'd worn when his kisses changed from violent to tender. Dorian held still, partly to allow Ethan to grow used to the sensation, and partly to still his own racing heartbeat. This was exquisite.

Ethan drew in a deep breath, and Dorian felt Ethan's inner muscles relax, accepting him, inviting him deeper. Dorian began to move in long, careful strokes.

Ethan's eyes had closed again, and the sound from his throat was a low growl, rising and falling in time with Dorian's movement. "Harder," he insisted.

Dorian made an appreciative purr, and obliged. Ethan's growls became louder, and he lifted his arse, bringing his knees nearly to his chest as his hands clenched in the bedsheets. Soon, Dorian was pounding into him with all his strength, tugging sharply at Ethan's cock and hearing his gasping cries grow higher and higher. Dorian felt his climax draw near, and wondered with the last of his reason if he'd be able to bring Ethan off before his own release. He wanted to, but it was all too much, Ethan's bucking and writhing and his sounds, his utter abandon, and Dorian's consciousness dissolved into blank white light as he spilled into Ethan with a deep, final thrust. He was back to himself in a moment, bracing himself on one elbow as he tugged at Ethan's cock, fast and merciless, wanting to bring him to a quick completion. It took only seconds, Ethan's cries becoming breathy and desperate as he spent, sticky and hot over Dorian's gripping hand.

Dorian withdrew then, settling down to nestle against Ethan's body, tucking his head into the crook of Ethan's neck. He felt Ethan's arms go around him, his hands coming to rest on Dorian's arse. Oh, it was sweet to share this glow, to hear Ethan's breathing grow calmer along with his own, to taste the sweat on his neck, to smell the scent of their coupling mixing with the rich perfume of the salve, to feel damp skin against damp skin. Moments like this always made Dorian recall William Blake's lines:

_What is it men in women do require?_

_The lineaments of gratified desire._

_What is it women do in men desire?_

_The lineaments of gratified desire._

It applied just as well to men in men, as far as Dorian was concerned. And women in women, he assumed, from the occasions he'd been there to watch. He felt Ethan's lips press against his hair.

"Holy hell." Ethan's voice was the very definition of gratified desire.

Dorian chuckled. "I did say you'd enjoy it."

Ethan's laugh was low and rumbling. "You could say that, yeah."

"There's water in the jug on the wash-stand, if you want it," Dorian said. "Or you could stay right here with me. Whichever you like."

That sweet, satisfied laugh again. "You think I can _move_?"

Dorian grinned. "Don't feel you need to for my sake." He snuggled closer, shifting to Ethan's side. "In that case, I suggest you get some sleep."

Ethan brought his hand to the side of Dorian's face, and turned his head to give him a tender kiss. "Good idea." With his arm draped over Dorian's side, he closed his eyes, and was soon deeply asleep. Warm and contented, Dorian followed shortly after.

When he woke to gray light peeping around the edges of his curtains, Dorian was alone. He'd half expected that, though he'd hoped it would be otherwise. He'd have liked to spend more time with Ethan, outside of bed as well as in it. But he'd known better than to count on it. Ethan had wanted to be someone else for the night. Dorian had obliged him, and that had been enough for Ethan; he had walked out the door, and, undoubtedly, back into his rough American self. Dorian was too accustomed to such things to be disappointed. He had no regrets.


End file.
